Revenge
by Indukcupang
Summary: Perlakuan lelaki brengsek harus dibalas dengan sesuatu yang bejat juga biar impas. "Just blowjob. Take a picture and done." — Mingyu. "No?" — Wonu. Nyatanya, hanya blowjob itu tidak cukup. Meanie. GS. PWP. Incest. DLDR.


**_Revenge_**

 **MingyuWonwoo belong to God, their parent, Pledis Ent, and me.**

 **Kim Mingyu and Jeon Wonu**

 **Romance with lil fluffy**

 **MATURE** — **18+**

 **GS. OOC. TYPO. PWP. INCEST.**

 **.**

 **Indukcupang present..**

 **Seperti biasa, tidak suka adegan ranjang? Just leave. Tidak suka GS? Go away. Anti incest? Close tab. Easy?**

 **And, sorry for typo. Serius, aku ga cek ulang. Gapunya waktu HEHEHE**

 **..**

 **.oOo.**

"Brengsek!" Wonu mengumpat keras pada ponselnya yang kini telah berderai lepas dari posisinya. Tangan perempuan itu tengah mengepal sambil menatap ponselnya yang telah hancur itu. Karena umpatan perempuan itu, seorang lelaki tinggi muncul dari arah luar.

" _What's wrong_?" Lelaki itu bertanya, panik. Raut wajahnya begitu khawatir.

Wonu menggeleng, "Aku tak apa. Maaf, Mingyu."

Jawaban Wonu lantas tak membuat lelaki bernama Mingyu itu langsung saja percaya. Nyatanya, lelaki itu memilih untuk mendekati Wonu. Keadaan disana tidak mengatakan hal yang sama dengan apa yang telah dikatakan oleh Wonu.

"Noona, ponselmu?" Tanya Mingyu sambil memunguti puing-puing ponsel kakaknya itu. "Ada apa?" Tanya Mingyu lagi.

"Lelaki itu menyebalkan, Mingyu! Bisa-bisanya dia bermain perempuan seperti itu!" teriak Wonu tak terima. Wajah perempuan itu memerah akibat marah. Mingyu tertawa pelan.

Wajah kemenangan terpampang jelas diwajah Mingyu.

"Aku bilang juga apa. Dia bukan lelaki yang baik untukmu, noona." Ujar Mingyu tenang. Tak peduli bahwa wajah Wonu semakin memerah akibat malu. "Aku yakin, kau sekarang menyesal tidak mendengarkan, Wonu noona? Aku tahu dia lelaki seperti apa.." Bisik Mingyu masih dengan nada yang tenang dan dalam.

Wonu mendengus tak suka. Tak suka bahwa Mingyu merendahkannya. Dan tak suka bahwa sekarang Mingyu telah membenarkan ucapannya. _Lelaki itu bukan lelaki yang pantas untukmu, noona._ Masih teriang jelas ditelinganya waktu itu. Dan lagi, benar. Ia menyesal tidak mendengarkan Mingyu.

"Aku tidak terima diduakan seperti ini, Mingyu!" Tangis Wonu mulai terdengar samar. Rengekan gadis itu membuat Mingyu ingin sekali melepaskan tawanya.

Tak!

"Awh!" Mingyu mengerang. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Teriak Mingyu karena Wonu memukul kepalanya dengan keras.

"Kau menertawakanku, Mingyu!" Wonu membalas teriakan Mingyu yang terdengar sangat menyebalkan ditelinganya. Kali ini Mingyu memang benar-benar melepaskan tawanya. Ditambah raut wajah Wonu yang berubah merajuk. Semakin lucu. Akibatnya, Mingyu harus merelakan tubuhnya menjadi sasaran pukulan bertubi-tubi dari kakaknya itu.

"Baik-baik. Aku punya ide— _Stop_ Wonu!" Bentak Mingyu karena Wonu sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda ia akan berhenti memukuli adiknya. Dengan teriakan itu, Wonu terdiam dan manyun.

"Apa idemu?" Tanya gadis itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Mingyu. Dan, lelaki itu tersenyum.

"Yaa, ini agak gila. Terserah kau mau ikuti atau tidak." Ujar Mingyu ragu. Pandangan keduanya bertemua tak sengaja.

" _Just tell me_." Paksa gadis itu.

Mingyu mengangguk. "Baik. _Blowjob_." Hening tak terhindarkan untuk beberapa detik. Wonu tampak bingung dan adiknya tampak menyesal. "Oke, lupakan. Anggap aku tidak berbicara apapun." Mingyu meragu akhirnya dan menarik kembali ucapan.

" _Wait_! Kalaupun aku melakukan itu, memangnya penis siapa akan aku kulum, Mingyu? Hh.."

Ucapan Wonu merubah semua ragu yang dialami Mingyu beberapa saat yang lalu. Respon kakaknya itu berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang dibayangkannya. Ia berfikir akan ditampar oleh kakaknya itu karena sudah lancang. Wajah Mingyu berubah serius.

"Milikku.." Jawab Mingyu tak ragu lagi. " _Blowjob. Take a picture, and share_. Buktikan, kau tidak lemah." Lanjut lelaki itu tanpa memperdulikan wajah Wonu yang semakin merah.

Mengoral milik adiknya bukan perilaku terpuji, tau.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Wonu mulai ragu. "Apakah itu berhasil membuatnya panas?" sambungnya lagi.

"Yap. Harga diri lelaki hancur bila wanitanya berpaling." Jawab Mingyu asal. Mana dia tahu harga diri pacarnya Wonu masih ada atau tidak. Apa pedulinya?

" _Blowjob_? Milikmu?"

"Ya, _just_ _blowjob_.."

Wonu mengangguk. Mendadak suasana menjadi canggung. Udara terasa panas diruangan itu. Tatapan Wonu menuding bahwa berubahnya udara diakibatkan oleh penawaran Mingyu yang kurang ajar itu. Tapi, terlambat untuk mundur karena Mingyu sendiri yang memulainya.

Lelaki tinggi itu meraih Wonu kedalam pagutannya dan menciptakan sebuah kecupan yang begitu menggoda. Wonu merasa terundang, hingga gadis itu memilih untuk melumat bibir Mingyu terlebih dahulu. Tak peduli dengan lancangnya tangan Mingyu menelusuri punggungnya. Selama berciuman, Mingyu merasa Wonu telah mengizinkannya untuk menyentuhnya hingga Mingyu dengan berani menyentuh payudara Wonu yang masih terlapisi oleh atasannya.

" _No bra_ , Wonu noona?" Tanya Mingyu saat tautan bibir keduanya terlepas. Wonu tampak begitu menggoda dengan bahu yang turun naik terengah karena nafasnya yang tersenggal. Wonu tergelak pelan.

"Aku tidak suka memakai _bra_ dirumah, kau tau itu kan?" Ujar Wonu masih dengan nafas yang berkejaran. "Ciumanmu tak buruk.." pernyataan Wonu membuat Mingyu tersinggung.

"Aku bisa lebih dari itu." Jawab Mingyu tak acuh.

Keduanya hampir saja teralihkan dari ide gila Mingyu, kalau Mingyu tidak kembali membawa Wonu kedalam sebuah pagutan mulut yang begitu menakjubkan, Wonu menikmati bibir Mingyu dengan seksama. Sampai akhirnya, Wonu mulai fokus pada ide dan lebih dulu menurunkan celana Mingyu sekalian dengan celana dalamnya. Dan Mingyu melepaskan atasannya. Dengan begitu, Mingyu sudah telanjang. Sebelum membiarkan Wonu mengoral penisnya, Mingyu meraih _dress_ Wonu untuk membukanya namun ditahan oleh gadis itu.

"Kalau tidak buka, maka kesannya akan berkurang." Kata Mingyu menjawab tatapan Wonu yang seakan bertanya, _kenapa dibuka? Just blowjob, bukan?_ Wonu mendengus. Dan gadis itu membuka dressnya sendiri.

Wonu mengerang saat ia melepaskan _dress_ nya, mulut panas Mingyu malah menjamah payudaranya dengan cepat. Wonu terangsang lagi. Setelah melepas dress itu, Wonu mendiamkan Mingyu yang masih sibuk menikmati payudaranya. Sensasinya begitu menyenangkan ketika Mingyu menghisap puncaknya dan menjilati payudaranya itu.

"Kembali pada misi, nona." Bisik Mingyu tepat didepan bibir Wonu. Sekilas ia mengecup bibir kakaknya dan menelentangkan tubuhnya diatas sofa yang ada disana. Hingga akhirnya Wonu hanya terdiam, ia tak percaya bahwa adiknya memiliki penis yang begitu— _wow_? Entahlah, terlalu vulgar jika dijabarkan. Wonu kehilangan akan sehatnya, ia menginginkan penis adiknya sendiri.

Dengan tarikan Mingyu pada tangannya, Wonu meraih penis Mingyu dan menggenggamnya. Ya Tuhan, ini begitu besar dan panas.

" _Feel_ _it_." Perintah Mingyu tak terbantahkan. Wonu mengangguk dan berusaha menerima penis Mingyu dimulutnya yang kecil. Mingyu menggeram rendah. Mulut Wonu begitu hangat bertemu dengan miliknya yang panas dan mendamba mulut Wonu terus mengoral miliknya.

Tidak lagi dengan ragu, Wonu mengulum milik Mingyu secara keseluruhan. Dan, ternyata akal gadis itu masih tersisa walau hanya puing. Ia menyerahkan ponselnya pada Mingyu.

" _Take a picture, please_." Ujar gadis itu. Ponselnya telah berpindah tangan. Dan, tangan Wonu kembali dengan tugasnya. Jemari dan mulut Wonu bergerak pada pusat tubuh Mingyu yang begitu tegang dan panas. Sambil menikmati kuluman mulut Wonu pada miliknya, Mingyu mengambil beberapa gambar yang menangkap bagaimana Wonu mengoral miliknya.

 _Ya Tuhan, bagaimana ia tak tahu bahwa kakak kandungnya itu sangat seksi dari atas sini?_

" _Done_.." Ucap Mingyu sebentar. Wonu meraih ponselnya dan melihat hasil yang diambil oleh Mingyu. Wajah Wonu semakin memerah karena foto vulgar itu. Alih-alih malu, gadis itu tersenyum puas dengan hasilnya.

"Akan aku kirim dulu.."

Mingyu mendesah pelan. Wonu sepenuhnya mengabaikan penisnya yang telah tegak minta untuk kembali dijamah oleh mulut hangat gadis itu. Sambil mengetikan caption yang pas, Wonu terkekeh beberapa kali. Mungkin tengah memikirkan reaksi pacar—mantan—nya itu. Setelah selesai, Mingyu harus bernafas lega karena Wonu kembali meraih miliknya dan langsung memasukkan ujungnya kedalam mulut hangatnya itu.

Pusat tubuh Mingyu begitu panas, Wonu sangat suka. Tapi, " _We're done_ , Gyu." Wonu bangkit setelah berkata.

Mingyu dengan cepat meraih tubuh kakaknya. " _No way_." Bisik Mingyu penuh dengan nada frustasi.

" _No_?"

 _Kena kau_! Wonu membatin. _Yaampun, aku juga inginkan lebih dari ini_.

"Bagaimana jika ketahuan?"

 _Persetan_! Raut wajah Mingyu yang berkata. Wonu tertawa, ia tahu. Mereka takkan ketahuan. Orang tua mereka tidak disini. Ini sebuah jackpot.

Wonu mendorong tubuhnya kedepan dan meraih mulut Mingyu. Ia mempertemukan mulut keduanya. Mingyu dan Wonu melumat satu sama lain dengan nafsu yang sama besarnya. Mingyu membalikkan keadaan, Wonu berada dibawahnya. Dengan sekali sentakan, celana dalam Wonu terlepas dari tempatnya.

"Aku tahu, kau tidak lagi perawan. Aku akan cepat." Itu sebuah penghinaan yang menegangkan dan menantang. Mingyu benar, Wonu bukanlah gadis suci. _Nobody perfect._

Dengan lancang dan tanpa izin Mingyu memasukkan miliknya dan membelah lubang senggama Wonu yang sama sekali tidak pernah dijamah olehnya. Sekarang, tanpa pemanasan pada lubang itu, Mingyu dengan berani menembusnya.

Nafas Wonu tertahan, Mingyu begitu besar untuk lubangnya. "Sekalipun aku tidak—ahh! Aku tidak perawan, kau harus pelan hngg pelan.." Desah Wonu begitu seksi. Mingyu kehilangan kendalinya akibat suara itu. Itu begitu indah. Dan miliknya merasakan kenikmatan yang tiada tara diatas dunia ini. Lubang Wonu seakan diciptakan untuk ia masuki.

Mingyu perlahan memainkan miliknya dibawah sana. Sesuai permintaan kakaknya, Mingyu masih dengan tempo yang lambat dan begitu menyiksa. Hingga, Wonu merasa kelambatan Mingyu membuatnya gila. Wonu berteriak untuk meminta Mingyu bergerak cepat. Mingyu itu adik yang baik hati. Lagi, ia memenuhi permintaan kakaknya.

Mingyu begitu cepat. Dibawah sana sangat licin, Mingyu terlena. Tak bisa di jabarkan lagi. Mingyu merasa Wonu telah menegang dan memberikan sensasi yang lain pada pusat tubuhnya.

Mingyu tahu, kakaknya itu akan segera tiba. Hingga, detik kedatangan Wonu, Mingyu semakin mempercepat tempo gerakannya.

"Aku—tidak—aku datang!" Wonu memekik dengan kedatangan pertamanya.

 _Shit_! Mingyu begitu nikmat. Wonu mendadak inginkan lagi. Namun, akan sangat buruk jika ia meminta Mingyu untuk meneruskan ini.

"Aku belum datang, noona."

 _THANKS GOD!_

"Aku bisa membantumu.."

Begitu mereka, hingga Mingyu berhasil meraih kepuasannya didalam lubang senggama kakaknya.

 **:: _Revenge END_ ::**

 **Cuma mau bilang, mari budayakan mengisi kolom review ketika selesai membaca. Terserah, mau ngisi apa terserah. Mau kasar atau lembut juga gapapa, tapi jan ngarep aku puas. Kamu bukan Kim Mingyu /LHA?**

 **YAA. harapannya sih, yang baca mah sadar diri aja. Hak sudah terpenuhi, kini saatnya kewajiban dilakukan. /slapped/ UR REVIEW SOO IMPORTANT FOR MEEH BEIBEHH!**

 **and,**

 **See you with other fiction!**

 **Best regards,**

 **Bye!**


End file.
